


Cookies

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking your best friend out should be easier that making cookies, but it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slashseeker).



  
**  
Cookies   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Asking your best friend out should be easier that making cookies, but it’s not. Written for Slashseeker._

 _Author’s Note: I fail at writing drabbles. Possible out-of-characterness._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 11 October 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

Not many people knew it, but Genma was a really good cook.

Even fewer knew that his speciality was cookies. It was kickback from his childhood when his mother would back to destressify herself and to distance herself from her daily life as a ninja.

It was from her that he learn how to bake Grief-soothing molasses crinkle cookies (last seen after Hayate died) and his ‘the pain is great but we must not give up’ oatmeal raisin cookies (made for the Third Hokage’s funeral).

When he finally decided he’d tiptoed around his attraction to his friend Raidou enough, he made himself some ‘get some damn courage’ gingerbread cookies and then (because he didn’t eat enough of gingerbread), he baked Raidou a batch of Secret Admirer peanut butter cookies with homemade chocolate frosting.

Later on that week, he left a warm plate-full of ‘You’re extremely hot’ chocolate-chip cookies (with coconut and a hint of vanilla) at Raidou’s house because he still hadn’t gotten through his gingerbread yet.

He swore at himself later. He was confident, funny GENMA, for heaven’s sake! This meant that he should have no problems going up and asking out his friend Raidou—

—His _very_ straight friend. Who would probably think Genma was teasing him again and laugh it off because best guy friends didn’t hit on their best _straight_ guy friend.

Genma snarled and whipped up some ‘REALITY CHECK’ chocolate molasses cookies and cursed his ability to ask women out but not Raidou as he bit the cookies viciously in half.

Still—once Raidou got over his suspicion—watching Raidou’s face at each new bunch of cookies (and his face as he ate them) kept Genma cooking. He smiled at the ‘Take care on your mission’ chocolate drops, laughed at ‘Bite Tsunade-sama’s head for not giving you a vacation’ sugar cookies, and looked touched at the ‘Scars are sexy’ spritz cookies.

Genma had to admit that he was a loser who lacked confidence in no area except the most important one as he put the second pan of ‘Your skills knock me flat’ white chocolate macadamia nut cookies in to the oven.

He was getting the third tray together when someone knocked on his door. Still having _some_ manly pride left, he dusted the flour off of his hands and pants, made sure his tray of cookies and bowl of batter was firmly on the table, and double-checked to make sure that the kitchen door was closed before he answered the door.

Raidou—who looked a little run-down and depressed—paused half-way through his greeting. “What smells so good?”

Genma shrugged. “Neighbours, I think. What’s up?”

Raidou lifted an eyebrow, but didn’t pursue it. “I need a drink. Join me?”

“Love to, but can’t. Cleaning the kitchen; sorry, man.”

“You’ve been cleaning your kitchen a lot recently, even more so than usual.” Raidou narrowed his eyes. “It has to be the cleanest in Konoha.”

“Just because I enjoy my bachelor lifestyle doesn’t mean that my kitchen has to. I _eat_ there!”

“Says the man who always has a senbon in his—what’s that beeping?”

 _Shit_. “Timer. Bleach is gonna eat through my floor if I don’t get to it now. Gotta go!” He all but slammed the door in his friend’s scarred face.

Some friend he was, Genma reflected sourly as he pulled the cookies out of the oven. First, he _falls_ for his—

“I didn’t know you baked.”

Genma closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and thought about lying. “Most people don’t. It’s far manlier to clean the kitchen than it is to bake.” He started to put the cookies on the cooling cloth and hope that Raidou would leave so he could throw the cookies at someone who would ask no questions—Gai, maybe. Or maybe that scary Gai-wannabe.

“Did you make me all those cookies?” Raidou made a sinful noise as he stole and ate one. When Genma refused answer, he touched the blond man’s arm. “Why didn’t you just ask me out?”

“Gee, maybe because you’ve only dated and screwed women?”

“Isn’t this the point where you tell me that I don’t know what I’m missing and that you’ll have to show me what makes a real man?”

“It’s the point where I go become a missing—”

Raidou pulled back slightly, finger twirling Genma’s senbon. “Pick me up at eight?” His voice was huskier than normal.

“Can’t.”

“Why not?” Genma was acutely aware of the sharp bit of metal that Raidou was holding.

“Because I’m baking cookies for my boyfriend and after that, I have to clean my kitchen.”

Raidou kissed him again, a little more aggressively. “Better dump the bastard.”

Genma’s eyes didn’t leave Raidou’s mouth. “Convince me.”

The scarred man grinned darkly. “If you insist.”

Genma didn’t finish that batch of cookies until the next morning.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
